


Обретение своего места.

by AnniePhoenix



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dragons, Gen, M/M, Magical Realism, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Slow Build, dragon!strade, prince!croft
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnniePhoenix/pseuds/AnniePhoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Майкрофт никогда не предполагал, что однажды подружится с драконом.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Обретение своего места.

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Finding One's Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1895040) by [ivefoundmygoldfish (melonpanparade)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melonpanparade/pseuds/ivefoundmygoldfish). 



> Автор использует образ восточного дракона - бескрылого и змееподобного. В своей большой форме Грегори предположительно выглядит [так](http://www.thedailycrate.com/wp-content/uploads/2014/03/Haku_Dragon_Form.jpg) и [так](http://basementrejects.com/wp-content/uploads/2013/03/spirited-away-chichiro-haku-dragon.jpg). В малой форме [так](http://saiyuki.wikia.com/wiki/Hakuryuu?file=Hakuryuu_gall03.png). А в своем человеческом виде [так](http://s73.photobucket.com/user/duckii_mustang/media/screencaps/saiyuki-gaiden-7479_zps3916b37a.jpg.html) или [так](http://s73.photobucket.com/user/duckii_mustang/media/screencaps/tenpou-gojun_zpsc34c83fc.png.html).
> 
> Прекрасная [иллюстрация](http://platypushko.tumblr.com/post/91165600203/despite-the-sweet-smelling-scent-of-the-lily-of) к истории, нарисованная талантливым автором [Platypushko](http://platypushko.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Переведено на **ЗФБ-2016** для команды **WTF Mystrade 2016**

**Лето**

Майкрофт сам до конца не понимал, как оказался в такой ситуации. Но вот он на улице, под проливным дождем, и держит в своих руках слабого, дрожащего, раненого дракона — настоящего дракона! Этот был маленьким, гораздо меньше, чем по представлениям Майкрофта должен быть дракон — размером с домашнего кота — но все же! Он даже и не предполагал, что подобные создания все еще обитают по эту сторону горы. 

Еще немного и он достигнет западного крыла замка. Ох уж эта беготня.

Наконец Майкрофт, запыхавшийся и с бешено стучащим сердцем, добрался до своих жилых комнат, прихватив по дороге несколько тонких полосок хлопковой ткани и порцию пастообразного меда, специально хранимого для медицинских нужд. В кои-то веки Майкрофт бросил свои вещи и промокшую накидку на пол у кровати и затем, используя свободную руку, стащил в центр постели подушки и одеяла. Он соорудил небольшое углубление и медленно положил измученное существо на правый бок.

Рана находилась на бедре левой лапы дракона: чистый порез, неглубокий, слегка припухший. Майкрофт не был врачом, но мог легко определить, какие повреждения являются серьезными, а какие нет. Бог свидетель, у него было достаточно ранений от креативных экспериментов его младшего брата Шерлока, настаивающего на их проведении, даже если это оставляло беднягу со всевозможными ссадинами, ожогами и опаленным кончиками волос.

Используя первый кусочек ткани, чтобы протереть лапу — вторым он взъерошил свои волосы, чтобы подсушить их, — Майкрофт осторожно нанес тонкий слой меда на поврежденную поверхность. Его обеззараживающие свойства помогут избежать инфекции и воспаления. Все остальные действия были хорошо отработаны. Он делал это не в первый раз: нанести мед на рану, распределить его на маленьком квадрате тонкого хлопка, для компресса, обернуть еще один кусок ткани вокруг него, чтобы не сполз. Когда последний узел был завязан, Майкрофт оглядел свою работу с легким чувством гордости и замешательства.

Значит, здесь обитают драконы.

И, оказывается, дракона тоже можно ранить (каким именно способом, обычным или магическим, оставалось загадкой).

И, непонятно как это получилось, но он взял на себя обязательства заботиться о драконе, пока тот полностью не выздоровеет.

Являясь наследником престола, Майкрофт получил обширные знания и навыки за прошедшие двадцать лет, но вот в очередной раз ему дали понять, насколько много еще предстоит узнать о мире и о себе. И почему бы не начать с красивого волшебного существа перед ним?

Серебряная чешуя и грива на длинном, гладком, змееподобном теле источали яркое, блестящее сияние, которое не шло ни в какое сравнение с любым только что выкованным кузнецом оружием. Вспоминая события, приведшие к находке, именно серебро вызвало его интерес тогда, и это именно оно завладело его вниманием сейчас. Пара ушей и рожек, торчащих из основания головы, — он ожидал увидеть их также, как и похожие на птичьи когти на концах двух драконьих лап. Но, тем не менее, кое-что все еще оставалось загадкой и предоставляло простор для фантазии. 

Он представлял, насколько большими будут полностью расправленные крылья дракона. 

Он представлял, какого цвета глаза посмотрят на него, когда существо увидит его в первый раз. 

Он воображал еще много разного, и в итоге усталость настигла его, и Майкрофт заснул прямо в дневной одежде, свернувшись вокруг груды одеял, в которых лежало раненое существо.

***

Это было сложной задачей: прятать дракона от любопытных глаз и рук Шерлока, но Майкрофт справлялся.  
На протяжении следующих двух дней тот периодически приходил в сознание. Майкрофт добросовестно менял повязки по нескольку раз в день. На третий день его пациент полностью очнулся. Глаза насыщенного карего цвета уставились на него, широко раскрытые и настороженные, и Майкрофт почувствовал необходимость что-то сказать.

— Тебе придется провести здесь несколько дней, чтобы полностью выздороветь. Мне кажется неправильным звать тебя просто драконом. Интересно, у тебя есть имя?

Считалось, что драконы умные, мудрые создания, наделенные магическими способностями, но Майкрофт все равно был поражен — и немного польщен — когда услышал прямо в своей голове ответ, сказанный звучным мужским голосом.

Не человеческое.

— Возможно, ты не будешь против, если я стану звать тебя… Грегори? — имя легко соскользнуло с языка, и теперь Майкрофт не мог представить, как звать дракона по-другому.

Мгмм, мне нравится, как ты его произносишь.

— Значит, будет Грегори.

Дракон потянулся и затем зарылся поглубже в теплый комфорт подушек и одеял. Его рана почти затянулась; тем не менее, усталость все еще преследовала его.

Спасибо.

***

День, когда Майкрофт впервые увидел крылья Грегори во всей красе, был днем, когда дракон улетел. Он улетел, обещав вернуться снова.

К удивлению Майкрофта и к его удовольствию (хотя он никогда бы в этом не признался), Грегори сдержал свое обещание; используя свою способность телепатически общаться с Майкрофтом, дракон, сокрытый листвой деревьев, часто звал его, находясь недалеко от замка. Когда расписание Майкрофта позволяло, Грегори брал его на прогулки по округе, лениво хлопая крыльями, ожидая, когда его компаньон-человек появится. Дракон показывал ему бесконечные чудеса природы, настолько хорошо спрятанные, что Майкрофт никогда бы сам их не нашел. Несмотря на сладко пахнущие лилии в долине или умиротворение маленькой рощи, или ощущение мягкой, пружинистой травы под ногами, любимой частью этих прогулок для Майкрофта были приятная компания и разговор с Грегори. 

Это было так хорошо, что к тебе, для разнообразия, относятся как к обычному человеку; его статус наследника престола не предполагал много искренности. Скорее, он постоянно сталкивался с амбициозными людьми, жаждущими власти, пытающимися так или иначе заслужить его расположение. 

С точки зрения иерархии всех существ, включая магических, Грегори, насколько он понимал, намного превосходил его по статусу и, тем не менее, общался с ним, как с равным. Майкрофт полагал, что именно поэтому они так легко нашли общий язык: их отношения были свободны от политики; глоток свежего воздуха. 

И как бы ему не хотелось этого признавать, когда Грегори не было рядом, Майкрофту становилось одиноко без компании и добродушных подшучиваний, к которым он уже успел привыкнуть.

***

Мало что в жизни могло удивить Майкрофта.

Грегори, который трансформировался в большого бескрылого четырехлапого дракона, это удалось. К тому же превращение было очень неожиданным. Несмотря на изменение размера и формы, Грегори был потрясающ. Лунный свет мерк по сравнению с яркостью его серебряной чешуи и гривы.

Когда перестанешь глазеть, залезай ко мне на спину.

Возможно, он был шокирован и трепетал, впервые видя превращение Грегори — могло ли быть иначе? Он — красивое создание; реальная сила природы, но это не значило, что Майкрофт был восторжен до такой степени, что потерял разум. Он предположил, что взобраться на Грегори — это все равно, что взобраться на лошадь, и, быстро пробормотав извинение, схватился за серебристую гриву, залезая на дракона.

Переместись немного повыше. Держись за мои рога, если не хочешь упасть.

Майкрофт подчинился, прижимая колени к чешуйчатым бокам Грегори, чтобы крепче зафиксировать себя на месте.

Готов?

Прежде чем Майкрофт успел задать следующий вопрос, они оторвались от земли. Холодный ветер обдувал щеки, и он порадовался тому, что додумался сегодня надеть накидку, только она могла согреть в этот прохладный летний вечер. Наконец они набрали высоту и полетели почти параллельно земле.

Нагнись и ляг на мою гриву, — проинструктировал Грегори. 

В новом положении Майкрофт почувствовал себя гораздо комфортнее и в большей безопасности. Грива Грегори, мягкая и теплая, пахла как сладкий, свежий воздух с нотками дождя. Под ними, насколько хватало глаз, проносились красивые пейзажи. Это было захватывающе. 

Я так полагаю, это твое законное наследство, принц Майкрофт.

Майкрофт застыл. Он ничего не рассказывал Грегори о своем статусе.

Ой, да перестань. Догадаться было не сложно. Замок, экстравагантные спальные комнаты, все готовы услужить по первому твоему требованию… Майкрофт, картина, изображающая тебя, висит в чертовом коридоре. 

Это вызвало у него смех: 

— Отвратительная картина. 

Я согласен.

— Прости, что? 

В этот раз рассмеялся Грегори. Это был низкий рокочущий звук, и Майкрофт мог грудью почувствовать вибрации.

Они запечатлели твой высокомерный вид, принц, но не отразили доброй, сильной личности.

Майкрофт зарылся лицом в гриву Грегори, чтобы скрыть расплывшуюся на лице улыбку и покрасневшие щеки. Неожиданно вечер перестал казаться таким холодным.

***

**Осень**

— Майки, ты должен позволить сэру Исемберту сопровождать тебя. 

Майкрофт скорчил недовольную гримасу: ему не нравилось это сокращение, но решил, что сейчас есть более серьезные проблемы, которые надо обсудить.

— Мама, уверяю тебя, я в порядке.

— Возможно, на этот раз. — Королева нахмурилась. — Это третий случай, когда тебя похищает дракон. Один и тот же дракон, Майки! Они не появлялись в наших местах около века, но теперь вернулись и… 

Он знал, о чем думала его мать. Легенды о драконах, рассказываемые веками, представляли их кровожадными, алчными созданиями, способными принести колоссальные разрушения. Способными похитить людей, которые больше никогда не возвращались. Возможно, это и было правдой, по крайней мере, для некоторых из них. Но его дракон был не такой. Совсем не такой. 

Тем не менее, Майкрофт ни в коем случае не мог рассказать родителям, что нашел дракона в лесу, раненого, слабого и сжавшегося в свою самую маленькую, слабейшую форму. Что неожиданный акт сострадания побудил его заботиться о драконе, пока тот полностью не выздоровел, и сейчас этот дракон летает с ним и показывает невиданные до этого места. Его родители знали только о тех трех случаях, о которых им донесли. 

И вместо этого он соврал.

— Если бы он хотел убить меня, то сделал бы это давно. — Майкрофт заметил, как губы матери сжались в тонкую линию. Неэффективно. Значит, нужны другие аргументы. — Я буду осторожен, мама. — Чтобы меня больше не поймали, добавил он про себя. — Ты же знаешь, как хорошо я умею обращаться с мечом и луком. Должен ли я напоминать тебе, что победил сэра Исемберта на вчерашней дуэли?

Королева потерла виски, вздохнула и затем кивнула.

— Будь осторожен, Майки.

***

Он уже наполовину вылез из окна, когда заметил копну темных кудрей, торчащих из-за кровати. Это может затянуться, понял Майкрофт, потому забрался обратно в комнату и повернулся лицом к частично спрятанной фигуре.

— Шерлок, что тебе нужно?

— Тебя не похищали. — Это была больше констатация факта, чем вопрос, поэтому Майкрофт присел на край кровати и похлопал по месту рядом с собой, чувствуя, как постель слегка прогнулась, когда Шерлок забрался на нее, сгорая от нетерпения.

— Не похищали, — согласился Майкрофт. Он ожидал услышать очередную лекцию о том, какие драконы опасные существа, но следующие слова Шерлока оказались полной неожиданностью.

— Я хочу встретиться с ней.

Весь накопленный ранее опыт указывал, что такая реакция не должна была его удивить. Шерлок постоянно хотел узнать больше. Желание, которое было знакомо Майкрофту.

— С ним, Локи. И нет.

— Почему нет? — Взгляд Шерлока стал более острым. — Я все расскажу маме.

— А я тогда расскажу ей, какая судьба на самом деле постигла витражное окно в…

— Это была случайность! 

— Так же, как и небольшой взрыв в кладовке на прошлой неделе, я уверен.

Шерлок закусил губу, не сводя глаз с Майкрофта.

— Почему ты?

— Я не знаю точно, — признался Майкрофт. — Грегори… он, он другой. Он здесь не для того, чтобы красть сокровища или проливать кровь, или устраивать разрушения, или что-то в этом роде.

Шторы уже какое-то время яростно вздымались, и Майкрофт никогда не был так благодарен родителям за то, что они приняли решение перенести их с братом комнаты после одного из происшествий, связанных с неудачным экспериментом Шерлока. Было абсолютно ясно: дракон проявляет нетерпение, причем настолько сильное, что, трансформировавшись в свою большую форму, он манипулировал вечерним ветром по собственному желанию.

— Я должен идти, Локи. — Майкрофт опустил руку на кудри Шерлока и легонько их взъерошил. — Я не могу пообещать тебе встречу: сначала я должен спросить у него, но я расскажу тебе о нем, когда вернусь, — пообещал он. 

— Подожди! К какому виду он относится?

Майкрофт улыбнулся и указал в сторону занавесок. 

— А ты как думаешь?

***

Даже в самую тихую ночь одно только присутствие Грегори приносило с собой ветер. Майкрофт этого не понимал: у Грегори в его большой драконьей форме даже не было крыльев. Тем не менее, вот он стоит под деревьями, твердо опираясь на все четыре лапы, и ветер завывает вокруг него. Серебристая грива, сужающаяся ближе к концу спины, и кончик его хвоста, покрытый теми же серебристыми прядями, — все было полностью растрепано ветром. Длинное змеиное тело, за исключением хвоста, оставалось полностью неподвижным, и карие глаза дракона искали глаза Майкрофта.

Будущий правитель, опаздываем? Королевство падет.

— Твое чувство юмора или, скорее, его отсутствие, не перестает удивлять меня, Грегори.

Грегори шумно выдохнул, и его рот скривился в ухмылке.

— Мм?

Сегодня будет славно.

Майкрофт игриво потянул Грегори за уши перед тем, как схватиться за гриву и взобраться на дракона. После нежного похлопывания по его шее — он всегда жалел о том, что приходилось тянуть за прекрасную гриву Грегори — Майкрофт прополз вперед, чтобы ухватится за рожки, которые выступали из основания головы дракона.

Держись крепче. 

Он не думал, что когда-нибудь привыкнет к первому порыву ветра, ударяющему в его лицо, когда они поднимались в небо, взмывая на потоке воздуха. Так же, как он никогда не сможет описать свои ощущения от полетов с Грегори. 

Это волнующе, освобождающе, прекрасно. 

Его сердце громко стучало в груди, и он не был точно уверен от чего именно: от волнения или от ощущения полнейшего доверия и интимности, которыми свободно делился с ним Грегори, унося в совместный полет.

Мягкие кончики волосков гривы дракона щекотали щеку и шею Майкрофта, и смешанные запахи воздуха и дождя атаковали его чувства. Он смеялся и слышал присоединяющееся низкое урчание, идущее от Грегори. В одно мгновение напряжение и заботы дня испарились.

Иногда они просто скользят по воздушным течениям — горы, реки, луга и озера расстилаются под ними. Сегодня, однако, дракон лениво выписывает маневры в небе, исполняя полуповороты и боковые скольжения, отчего пейзаж превращался в размытое пятно, состоящее из приглушенных осенних цветов и форм.

— Ради бога, Грегори, — мягко упрекнул Майкрофт, хотя сам тоже наслаждался изменением скорости. — Однажды я свалюсь с твоей спины, если продолжишь в том же духе. 

Я этого не допущу.

Майкрофт на мгновение задумался, впервые замечая вокруг себя обволакивающие воздушные вихри и тихо проговорил наполненным удивлением голосом:

— Ты прав. Не допустишь.

Преданность Грегори поражала его. Собственная вера в преданность Грегори поражала его еще больше.

***

**Зима**

В своей самой маленькой из возможных форм, со сложенными крыльями, размер Грегори нельзя было назвать впечатляющим. Он был в этой форме, когда Майкрофт впервые нашел его и когда Шерлок впервые встретился с ним.

Грегори со слегка расправленными крыльями и хвостом, свободно обвитым вокруг шеи Майкрофта, примостился на его плече. Майкрофт чувствовал, что должен защитить своего друга-дракона от Шерлока — один бог знает, какие эксперименты тот решится поставить на Грегори, но вместо этого он чувствовал, как будто это Грегори оберегает его. Почти собственнически. Это было ново. Как старший брат он привык быть защитником, и сейчас, когда роли поменялись, это было чем-то необычным, чем-то другим, но не неприятным. Возможно, даже желанным. Майкрофт рассеяно гладил кончик хвоста Грегори, надеясь, что сегодня вечером никто не пострадает.

— Шерлок, это Грегори. Грегори, это мой младший брат Шерлок.

Шерлок осмотрел его с сомнением, и Грегори ответил ему невозмутимым взглядом.

— Эти перепончатые крылья даже не могут заставить шторы двигаться, — громко заявил Шерлок. Он не забыл, как сильно вздымались тяжелые портьеры в тот вечер, когда он поймал Майкрофта, пытающегося улизнуть. — Покажи мне свою настоящую форму!

Майкрофт вздохнул:

— Локи, веди себя прилично. Это настоящая форма Грегори.

Ну, одна из них, так или иначе.

— Чепуха. Иначе ты бы раздавил его во время совместных полетов. 

Шерлок, веди себя прилично.

Голос Грегори прогремел в обоих их разумах, и Майкрофт еле удержался, чтобы не рассмеяться. Шерлок моментально переключился с недоверия в более-пытливый-чем-обычно режим.

— Как ты это делаешь? Научи меня! — потребовал он.

Извини, приятель, но это останется тайной.

— В любом случае, я не думаю, что Локи это знание так необходимо.

Шерлок нахмурился. Он протопал до кровати Майкрофта и сел на край, всем своим видом показывая, что колоссально обиделся.

Грегори спрыгнул с плеча Майкрофта на кровать. Он протянул одну из своих лап Шерлоку для исследований, в виде предложения мира. 

Ты можешь посмотреть, но никаких экспериментов, хорошо? Мы будем делать это на моих условиях.

Шерлок кивнул, черные кудряшки подпрыгнули вверх и вниз.

— И никакого принуждения или присвоения без спроса, Локи. Ты будешь просить Грегори вежливо. — «На что последний будет отвечать «нет», — с надеждой добавил Майкрофт про себя.

— Хорошо. 

Не нужно упоминать, что Грегори не удалось выйти сухим из воды, а Майкрофт заметно вымотался. Шерлок же покинул комнату с четырьмя прядями серебристой гривы, тремя чешуйками, двумя драконьими когтями и широкой удовлетворенной улыбкой на лице.

***

Несмотря на намерение Шерлока преследовать Грегори, чтобы получить больше материала для экспериментов, оба проводили много времени вместе в жилых комнатах Майкрофта. Больше у Грегори не было причин прятаться от Шерлока, и ресурсы и доступ Шерлока к его не связанным с драконом экспериментам были ограничены из-за зимней погоды. Ситуации не помогало и то, что Шерлоку было разрешено пользоваться камином только под присмотром Майкрофта. Миссис Хадсон была склонна к суете и занимала себя уборкой, в результате несколько экспериментов Шерлока постигла случайная смерть от ее рук. Соглашение также устраивало и самого Майкрофта, так как дни становились все холоднее, пока не пошел снег. Было теплее, когда они были вместе. Шерлок обеспечивал тепло своей бескрайней энергией, и Грегори, ну, Майкрофт подозревал, что именно его надо благодарить за то, что жар от камина так быстро распространялся по комнате.

Шерлок и Грегори вдвоем занимали кровать Майкрофта — Грегори на его любимом месте, и Шерлок, ворочавшийся в изголовье.

— Ты сплошной теплый воздух и никакого огня, ты не настоящий дракон, — ворчал Шерлок. — Если бы ты действительно был драконом, то мог бы сотворить огромный шар огня.

Знаешь, мог бы просто признаться, что замерз.

— Я не замерз! 

Еще как замерз.

— Это не так, — прокричал Шерлок, спрыгивая с кровати, чтобы топнуть ногой в доказательство своих слов.

— Детки, вам обязательно заниматься этим в моей комнате? — простонал Майкрофт. Он сгорбился над своим столом, углубившись в стопку официальных документов. Одна рука подпирала голову, а другая держала перо для письма. 

— Мне тринадцать лет и я превосхожу всех присутствующих в комнате по уму, — заявил Шерлок с негодованием. 

Ты на тысячи лет моложе, чтобы называть меня ребенком, высокомерный принц.

Майкрофт вздохнул и мысленно отгородился от спора Грегори и Шерлока как от фонового шума и сконцентрировался на текущем задании.

Камин в другом конце его комнаты тлеет, солнце садится, Шерлок и Грегори дремлют, и Майкрофт наконец-то закончил дела. Он немного пораздумывал над тем, не подкинуть ли еще дров в камин, но решил этого не делать, а лучше присоединиться к двум другим и немного подремать перед ужином.

Тепло, согревающее спальню и обволакивающее его, не имело никакого отношения ни к потрескивающему камину, ни к тому, что Грегори помогал теплому воздуху рассеиваться по комнате.

***

Майкрофт не мог отрицать, что скучает по большой форме Грегори, позволяющей летать по окрестностям, но он также не мог не признать — просыпаться от того, что Шерлок толкнул его локтем или ногой, или драконий хвост щекочет нос, было по-своему прекрасно.

***

**Весна**

Когда Грегори впервые позволил Майкрофту увидеть свою человеческую форму — ну, почти человеческую — тот был полностью очарован. Даже в виде человека — а возможно именно поэтому — внешность Грегори поражала.

Лицо по-прежнему сохраняло драконьи черты: мелкие чешуйки на скулах, нежные, остроконечные уши и короткие рожки, торчащие из копны взлохмаченных серебристых волос. Однако, от шеи и ниже тело выглядело полностью как человеческое. Во рту Майкрофта пересохло, и он быстро снял свой плащ и накинул его на дракона. Это определенно было не то стечение обстоятельств, при котором он ожидал узнать, что тело Грегори, бесспорно, человеческое во всех аспектах. 

Как только Майкрофт убедился, что его друг дракон-выглядящий-как-человек принял приличный вид, он рискнул взглянуть, только чтобы увидеть на лице Грегори мальчишескую улыбку.

— Ты… ты молод.

— Я относительно молодой дракон, Майкрофт.

Ох. Майкрофт моментально забыл о возрасте Грегори, черт возьми, так как все его внимание сконцентрировалось на успокаивающем, насыщенном голосе дракона. Это был тот же голос, который звучал в его голове, но каким-то образом… другой. Через мгновение он вспомнил: ах, да, ему же надо поддерживать разговор.

— Нет, я хотел сказать, я не ожидал, что ты примешь облик, близкий к моему по возрасту.

— Я сомневаюсь, что ты хотел, чтобы тебя видели со стариком, — сказал Грегори, фыркнув.

Майкрофт подумал, что Грегори останется все таким же красивым в образе более взрослого человека, но оставил эти мысли при себе.

— Все драконы обладают способностью к, к… ты понял, — Майкрофт сделал жест рукой, указывая на его внешний вид, вместо того, чтобы закончить вопрос.

— У большинства из нас есть три предпочитаемые формы: маленький дракон, гуманоид и большая форма. Мы можем принять любую из них, да. — Он задумчиво улыбнулся, а затем продолжил говорить: — Теперь ты видел все мои обличия.

Майкрофт почувствовал себя слегка польщенным, даже смущенным, но постарался скрыть это, пробормотав:

— Не дай Бог, Шерлок догадается об этой твоей способности, иначе все мы переживем еще один тяжелый опыт.

Грегори рассмеялся — насыщенный, чистый звук, который Майкрофт мысленно сохранил в том же месте, где уже находился голос дракона.

— Эй, он не плохой парень, просто немного невоспитанный.

***

Потепление означало, что Шерлок проводит больше времени в своих спальных комнатах или на улице, исследуя и собирая образцы для экспериментов. Несколько дней спустя Шерлок подтвердил свою репутацию, но Грегори удалось выйти из ситуации невредимым, что, в любом случае, являлось большим успехом. Громкое заявление от мальчика проинформировало Майкрофта, Грегори и, вполне вероятно, каждого слугу в прилегающих окрестностях, что у него важная миссия по сбору поганок у близлежащего пруда.

Майкрофт заметил, как дернулось маленькое драконье ухо.

— Если ты собираешься принять свой человеческий облик, Грегори… — Майкрофт встал из-за стола и потянулся за халатом. Он не был уверен в своей реакции, если события прошлого раза повторятся. — Вот.

Грегори подождал, пока Майкрофт отвернется в другую сторону, прежде чем трансформироваться, и затем с легкостью натянул на себя одежду.

— Гораздо лучше. — Грегори растянулся на кровати Майкрофта, пальцами ног шевеля занавески, свисающие с кровати, просто потому, что мог это делать.

— Что именно?

— Слышать свой голос, очевидно. — Он широко улыбнулся. — Нет, в таком виде я вижу и ощущаю все по-другому. Мне это нравится.

— Значит, еще один, кто любит слушать свой собственный голос.

— А мне казалось, что ты любишь слушать его больше, чем я.

Была ли у Майкрофта особая глубоко скрытая слабость к голосу Грегори, и могла ли она посоперничать с драконьей, являлось отдельным вопросом. Тем не менее, сомнений в том, что ему нравится слышать голос Грегори, не было. Никаких сомнений. Прежде чем он смог вставить какую-нибудь остроумную реплику, Шерлок ворвался в комнату и его взгляд упал на Грегори.

— АГА! Я ЗНАЛ, ЧТО ТЫ СКРЫВАЕШЬ ОТ МЕНЯ ЕЩЕ ОДНУ ФОРМУ. — Шерлок ходил туда-сюда по комнате, его плащ закручивался при каждом повороте. — Я знал, что пряди волос на земле были слишком длинными, чтобы принадлежать дракону! 

— Я должен быть польщен или испуган тем, что у тебя такие обширные знания о длине моих волос?

— У тебя седые волосы, как у старика, но ты говоришь не как один из них, — высказал свои наблюдения Шерлок.

— Эй! Его волосы серебристые, а не седые.

— Мне явно необходимо получить несколько образцов, чтобы подтвердить это. — Шерлок вздернул нос вверх и выжидающе протянул руку в сторону Грегори.

— Ах ты, маленький манипулятор, — добродушно сказал Грегори. Тем не менее, он выдернул несколько волосков и протянул ему. 

В груди Майкрофта что-то сжалось, когда он наблюдал за тем, как Грегори обращается и общается с Шерлоком. То, на что у него самого ушло тринадцать лет — и он все еще продолжал учиться — у Грегори заняло несколько месяцев.

— Еще мне понадобится парочка ногтей, — выманивал Шерлок.

— Шерлок, — упрекнул Майкрофт. — Не надо так нагло пользоваться добротой Грегори.

— Ты ею пользуешься.

— Извини что?

— Он берет тебя летать! Я еще не видел эту форму, — захныкал Шерлок. — Почему ты? Это не честно! 

— Это потому что…

Прошло уже несколько месяцев с тех пор, как Шерлок в последний раз задавал этот вопрос, но у Майкрофта все еще не было ответа на то, ну, почему Грегори взял его летать. Почему он подружился с ним. Почему остался.

— Привилегия наследника престола. — В голосе Грегори звучали дразнящие нотки. — И твой старший брат особенный.

— Хммм. Я еще вернусь!

***

Удивительно, но Шерлоку понадобилось два дня, чтобы снова вторгнуться в комнату Майкрофта. Как обычно, он ворвался внутрь и громкий драматичный звук у дверей обозначил его присутствие. Он заметил дракона, устраивавшегося на своем любимом месте на кровати Майкрофта.

— О, хорошо, ты здесь. Трансформируйся в человеческую форму для меня! Мне нужны новые образцы для эксперимента.

— Локи, — вздохнул Майкрофт. — Первое: Грегори не один из твоих подопытных. Второе: ты что, развалишься, если скажешь «пожалуйста»?

Шерлок упрямо выпятил челюсть. В конце концов, он недовольно пробурчал:

— Пожалуйста.

Хвост дракона лениво постукивал по кровати в легком раздумье, и затем, без предупреждения, Грегори изменил свой облик на человеческий.

— Фу! Майкрофт, дай своему избраннику-дракону какую-нибудь одежду! — закричал Шерлок из своего укрытия за столом Майкрофта.

О, ужас. Сейчас Майкрофт был не готов иметь дело с ситуацией, в которой они втроем находились в одной комнате. И избранник-дракон! Откуда вообще взялась эта идея? Хотя в последнее время они проводили очень много времени вместе…

— Выйди, Шерлок!

Шерлоку не надо было повторять дважды.

— И ты, Грегори, — укорил Майкрофт, кидая бриджи и свободную сорочку в его сторону, пытаясь при этом не смотреть на него. — Это обязательно?

Послышалось шуршание одежды, и затем копна серебристых волос показалась из ворота рубахи.

— Обязательно, — ответил он, широко улыбаясь.

— Ты можешь принять любую форму, так что точно можешь позволить себе добавить в процессе превращения немного одежды, — хмыкнул Майкрофт.

— Я мог бы. Но тогда я не смогу носить твою одежду. — Грегори устроил целое представление, нюхая рукав рубашки. — Она пахнет тобой — изысканный и приятный запах.

Майкрофт почувствовал, как покраснели кончики его ушей. Он не смог придумать ничего в ответ.

***

В этот вечер Грегори отнес их на поле незабудок, достаточно далеко от замка. Казалось, что с тех пор, как они вдвоем летали в ночном небе, прошло много лет.

Дашь мне свой плащ?

Майкрофт кивнул. Он протянул его, отвернувшись, чтобы обеспечить Грегори немного уединения. (Он отказывался признать, что отвернулся также и ради собственного душевного спокойствия.) Когда он повернулся, Грегори уже прилег на землю, жестом приглашая Майкрофта лечь рядом с ним. Они валялись на траве, смотрели в усеянное звездами небо, укрывающее их, и ночь раскинулась над ними. Это ощущалось естественным и безопасным. Майкрофт не смог скрыть улыбку, которая расплылась на его лице, когда он почувствовал, что рука Грегори накрыла его. Он потянулся и убрал всклокоченные пряди со лба Грегори и затем задал вопрос, который не давал ему покоя с тех пор, как Шерлок впервые спросил его, с тех пор, как Майкрофт встретил Грегори.

— Почему я?

— А почему нет?

— Ай-ай, отвечать вопросом на вопрос. Очень невежливо, Грегори.

— Хорошо-хорошо, — усмехнулся Грегори. — Ладно, ты добрый, очаровательный, остроумный, о, и я уже говорил, что ты хорошо пахнешь? 

Они посмотрели друг на друга и засмеялись.

— Лесть никуда тебя не приведет, Грегори.

Грегори зевнул и теснее прижался к Майкрофту. 

— Хорошо, потому что я уже там, где хочу быть. 

И Майкрофт с улыбкой понял, что и он тоже находится именно там, где хочет.


End file.
